


The Therapist

by HolyVessel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eggsy Unwin as Excalibur, M/M, Multi, Riding, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: Eggsy helps his family of Agents to wind down after missions, in the most pleasurable way possible.





	1. Bors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or any of the affiliated characters

It had started out innocently enough. Eggsy and Bors were in the plane on the way back from an explosive mission, literally. Eggsy was lounging in a chair but Bors was restlessly pacing up and down the cabin walkway. 

“Bors, mate, sit down. All yer pacing is driving me mental.” Eggsy said, his posh accent slipping now that he didn't need to use it anymore.

“Sorry Ex. Sometimes its hard for me to come down from the adrenaline high after a mission like this.” Bors explained, plopping down onto the couch.

“Well, what do you usually do to unwind?” Eggsy asked.

“Usually a few rounds of sex does the trick, but I'm in between partners right now. Don't worry, I'll just hit the gym for a few hours before I go home.” Bors explained. 

“Nah mate, you're exhausted. Ye won't last a few hours at the gym. I have a better idea.” Eggsy said, getting up and sitting next to Bors on the couch. 

“What's that?” Bors asked, looking at Eggsy curiously.

“Well, we still have about three hours before we land. I don't know where yer preferences lie, but y could fuck me if y wanted to.” Eggsy said casually. Bors looked shocked but then slowly looked Eggsy over, considering it. Then he gently gripped Eggsy's chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Eggsy asked, moving to straddle Bors's lap.

“I'd be a fool to refuse that offer.” Bors replied, grabbing onto Eggsy's waist. Eggsy grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Bors's hands slid down to grip Eggsy's ass and pulled him in close, both of them groaning as their groins rubbed together. 

They continued to kiss as they undressed each other. When Eggsy opened Bors's shirt he moaned and ran his hands over the other man's chest. Bors grinned and pushed Eggsy back.

“Take you're pants off.” Bors ordered. Eggsy grinned and did so. After removing the rest of his clothes Eggsy went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion before settling back into Bors's lap. 

“Y want this or should I do it?” Eggsy asked, holding up the bottle of lotion. 

“I'll do the honors.” Bors said, plucking the lotion from Eggsy's hands. Eggsy reached down and opened Bors's pants, pulling his cock out. Bors pulled Eggsy fully into his lap again, making their cocks slide against each other, and slid a slick finger into Eggsy. 

“Fuck!” Eggsy cried, bucking his hips. Bors chuckled and leaned in to lip at Eggsy's nipple. Eggsy moaned and grabbed onto Bors's shoulders to steady himself. 

“I've got you Ex.” Bors said, holding onto Eggsy's hip with his free hand. Eggsy moaned and bucked his hips again when Bors added another finger. 

“Oh god! Bors, if y don't hurry up mate, I swear.” Eggsy cried. Bors chuckled again and pulled Eggsy down for another kiss. As much as he would like to draw this out, they needed to get a move on if he wanted to get more than one round in before they landed. He quickly got Eggsy used to a third finger and then positioned Eggsy over his cock. 

“Ready?” Bors asked.

“ Yeah.” Eggsy said breathlessly. He moved closer to Bors and slowly sunk down onto his cock. They both moaned as Eggsy kept going until he was full to the brim. After a few moments Eggsy tightened his hold on Bors's shoulders and started to ride him. Bors let him control the pace for a little while, to let him get used to his cock, and then he started bucking up and pulling Eggsy down into his thrusts. 

“Y know, y don't have ta hold back. I know this won't be enough for y.” Eggsy panted. 

“Are you sure? You probably won't be able to walk that well afterwards.” Bors asked. 

“Bruv! Y can't say stuff like that like I don't want it! Come on the, give it ta me.” Eggsy grinned. 

“Remember that you asked for this Ex.” Bors said with a smile. Before Eggsy could respond Bors grabbed him by the ass and lunged forward, moving both of them onto the floor. Eggsy was on his back and Bors hooked one of his arms under Eggsy's leg while the other was braced on the floor by Eggsy's hip. 

“Fuck!” Eggsy cried, grabbing onto Bors's biceps. Bors grinned and started brutally thrusting into the smaller man, each thrust forcing a loud cry out of him. It was so loud that Eggsy let go of Bors's arm and covered his mouth to muffle the sound. 

“Oh no you don't” Bors said, letting go of Eggsy's' leg and pulling his hand away from his mouth. 

“B-but the pilots.” Eggsy stuttered out. 

“I don't care, let the be jealous.” Bors said with a grin. Eggsy blushed and wrapped his legs around Bors's waist. Bors grabbed onto Eggsy's waist and kept thrusting. Eggsy wailed under the onslaught and felt his orgasm building in his gut. Eggsy reached down and tightly gripped the base of his cock.

“You don't have to hold back Ex.” Bors said, brushing Eggsy's sweaty hair from his face.

“A-are y close?” Eggsy asked.

“Not yet.” Bors replied.

“I'll wait.” Eggsy said, his eyes half closed.

“Alright.” Bors said, leaning down and kissing Eggsy breathless.

Bors continued to thrust into Eggsy, pouring all of his pent up sexual energy out. Eggsy took it all, never complaining and always wanting more. Bors's hips started stuttering as his orgasm approached and Eggsy let go of his cock.

“Come...come on Bors. G-give it to me.” Eggys moaned, clenching around Bors. Bors thrust a few more times and then buried his face into Eggsy's neck, roaring as he came. That pushed Eggsy over the edge and he arched up as he splattered their chests with cum. Bors's arms shook as he held himself up off of Eggsy. Eggsy eased himself off of Bors's cock and pushed the older man to lie on his back next to Eggsy. 

“So...y need a round two?” Eggsy panted. Bors laughed and wrapped and arm around Eggsy, pulling him close.

“Surprisingly, no. I think that was more than strenuous for the both of us.” Bors replied. 

“That's good. We should shower before we land.” Eggsy said tiredly.

“We'll get up in a minute.” Bors said, finally relaxing.


	2. Merlin

The second time it happened was after a mission with Kay while they were holed up in a safe house awaiting extraction. Eggsy had a broken arm, they they had crudely splinted with two chair legs and Eggsy's jacket, but that didn't stop Kay from fucking him through two orgasms. Afterwards Eggsy was so exhausted and pain riddled that Kay had to carry him onto the plane when it arrived.

Then it happened again, and again, and again until the only Agents that Eggsy hadn't slept with were Merlin, Lancelot and Pelleas. Pelleas was very happily married, Lancelot was lesbian and Merlin just hadn't asked yet. However, he didn't officially get a title for his services until much later.

“Damn Ex, you should be a bloody therapist.” Bors said jokingly as they lay in Eggsy's bed at the Kingsman Manor. They both had laughed it off, but the name stuck in Eggsy's mind. So much so that he went to Merlin to see about making this a permanent thing. They decided to bring it to a vote at the next monthly meeting and let the Kingsman decide. 

“This brought Arthur into the loop and even with his skepticism, it was a resounding yes from the rest of the knights. They talked it out and established a set of rules for engaging with Eggsy. 

1: If anyone was in need of Eggsy's services they would need to coordinate through Merlin and ask if Eggsy had any openings.

2: For convenience purposes Eggsy would continue to stay in his room at headquarters. He, of course, owned a house that was provided by Kingsman, but living with his mum and sister hadn't quite turned out the way he had imagined.

3: The final rule was that Eggsy was only available to Kingsman Agents, to include Arthur and Merlin. 

To keep anyone who did not have access to Eggsy's services out of the loop he was given the code name The Therapist. The term would serve as a secret code of sorts for the Agents. The arrangement worked exceptionally well and if there was ever an overlap then the Agents would either wait until Eggsy free or opt to do a group session. 

“How are we looking today Merlin?” Eggsy asked as he walked into Merlin's office. 

“Good so far. All missions are going well and not appointment requests so far.” Merlin replied, turning to Eggsy.

“You alright bruv?” Eggsy asked, taking in Merlin's exhausted appearance.

“Fine Ex, just a tad but tired is all.” Merlin said, turning back to his screens. 

“Bullshit.” Eggsy said, going over and turning Merlin's chair to face him. “I know tha look. Yer exhausted mate. Y know, I included y in the client list fer a reason, but y never asked. Are y not interested?”

“Its not that, I just don't have the time fer it.” Merlin admitted.

“Now tha's jus stupid.” Eggsy smiled. 

“I'm fine Ex, just leave it.” Merlin said. 

“Nah.” Eggsy said with a smirk. “Yer fergettin tha this is half me job.” He pulled Merlin back and climbed underneath his desk before pulling Merlin back into place. 

“What are ye up to lad?” Merlin asked, feeling Eggsy rubbing his thighs. 

“Just relax guv.” Eggsy said, sliding his hands up to Merlin's crotch. He could feel Merlin hardening under his hands and quickly unfastened his pants. Merlin's breath hitched as Eggsy reached in and pulled out his cock. 

“Damn Merlin, yer a beast.” Eggsy muttered, slowly stroking him to full hardness. 

“Think ye can handle it?” Merlin teased, leaning back in his chair to look down at Eggsy.

“O' course.” Eggsy grinned, leaning forward to slide his tongue from the base to the tip of Merlin's cock. Merlin didn't seem like the type of person to like teasing, so after a few more tongue strokes Eggsy pulled the head of Merlin's cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Merlin gasped as Eggsy slowly sunk down until Merlin was fully buried in his throat. Eggsy moaned and then pulled back up, slowly starting to bob his head. Merlin groaned and gripped his mouse so tightly that it creaked. Eggsy continued at a steady pace, then a situation popped up. 

“Merlin?” Percival asked through Merlin's glasses comm.

“What is it Percival?” Merlin asked, sitting up and placing a hand on Eggsy's head to stop him while pulling up Percival's feed. Eggsy pulled off of Merlin's cock and blew on it lightly, making it twitch. 

“I need and out, I am completely lost.” Percival replied. 

“Are ye being chased?” Merlin asked, pulling up the blueprints for the buildings. 

“Surprisingly no, its just a bloody maze down here.” Percival said. Merlin laughed and started navigating him out. After a few minutes Eggsy realized that it wasn't an emergency situation and slid Merlin's cock back into his mouth.

“Merlin? Are you alright?” Percival asked when he heard Merlin gasp.

“Fine, fine. Tea was a bit hot.” Merlin replied. He threaded his fingers through Eggsy's hair, but this time Eggsy didn't stop. He languidly bobbed his head and sucked on Merlin as the handler expertly led Percival to the exit. 

“Alright Merlin, what's going on? You're acting strange.” Percival asked once he had made it to the safe house and was awaiting extraction.

“Ye sure ye want ta know?” It involves Ex.” Merlin said, biting back a moan as Eggsy sped up. 

“Well now I definitely want to know.” Percival said. 

“Alright then.” Merlin said. He connected Eggsy to the channel so that he could hear Percival and then leaned back in his chair and looked down to show Eggsy under his desk. 

“Say hello to Percy Ex.” Merlin said. Eggsy looked up at Merlin and winked at Percival. 

“Damn he's gorgeous.” Percival commented. Merlin wanted to reply but Eggsy sped up and all that came out was a moan. Merlin put a hand back in Eggsy's hair and started bucking his hips up. 

“Make yer choice now lad, in or out.” Merlin said breathlessly. Eggsy hummed and slid Merlin's cock all the way in, sucking hard and swallowing around his  
length. Merlin cried out, gripping Eggsy's hair tightly, and his hips stuttered as he came down Eggsy's throat. Merlin released Eggsy's hair and slumped back into his chair as Eggsy eased off of him. 

“Good show boys.” Percival praised in their ears.


End file.
